english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017)
Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus is an action-adventure first-person shooter video game developed by MachineGames and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is the sequel to Wolfenstein: The New Order. It was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on October 27, 2017. Cast *William "B.J." Blazkowicz - Brian Bloom *Anya Oliwa - Alicja Bachleda *Fergus Reid - Gideon Emery *Probst Wyatt III - A.J. Trauth *Irene Engel - Nina Franoszek *Set Roth - Mark Ivanir *Max Hass - Alex Solowitz *Bombate - Peter Macon *Grace Walker - Debra Wilson *Norman "Super Spesh" Caldwell - Don McManus *Sigrun Engel - Alyssa Preston *Horton Boone - Christopher Heyerdahl *Young William Blazkowicz - Debi Derryberry *Rip Blazkowicz - Glenn Morshower *Zofia Blazkowicz - Michelle Forbes *Billie - Bresha Webb *Mary Sue "Professor" Ellington - Stephanie Vickers *Jacques "Paris Jack" LeRoy - Antonio D. Charity *Adolf Hitler - Norbert Weisser *Frau Helene - Kristina Klebe *John Anderson - Jim Pirri *Llewellyn Ewing - Dan Donohue *Caroline Becker - Bonita Friedericy *James Cho/Jules Redfield - Dan Southworth *Georgette Spelvin - Eva La Dare *George Spelvin - Dylan Kenin *Shoshana - Nicklas Hansson *Milkshake Nazi - Heiko Obermöller *Calista Childress - Hope Levy *Peter Childress - Carter Hastings *Jimmy Carver - Tom Keegan *Marie Laurent/Bettie-Bob Godfrey/Anne-Belle Rogers - Karen Strassman *Judge Dodd - Thor Edgell *Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse - Dwight Schultz *Private Prendergast - Nicholas Tucci *Maya Gilliam/Elaine "Laney" Hammons - Adrian Snow *Connie Scott/Melinda Allison - Unati Mangaliso *Huey Parks/Mervyn "Hammer" Bailey/Lucien Woolrich - Samia Schutte *Anna Wolanska/Fannie Chappel - Faye Kingslee *Wayne Woods/Producer - Ken Lally *Jeb Jim/Joseph/Broadcast Engineer/Toomer Deschamps - Kirk Bovill *Minnie Smith/Script Supervisor - Shelby Young *Judith Olson - Valorie Hubbard *Robert Slaughter - Louis Hunter *Hank Simms - Jeremy Cohenour *Joe Sharp/Abraham Holliday/Nespaper Man - Joe Hernandez-Kolski *Hoyler Cartwright/Jimmy Lake/Albert Rogers - Jeff Berg *Gemma Bömmer - Claudia Graf *Ritva Tuomivaara - Kati Outinen *Boldo Holomek/Sid Pereira - JB Blanc *Hanae Nishimura/Hoshi Nishimura/Sophia Jonsson - Stephanie Sheh *Francine Delacroix/Miriam Gunnarsdotter - Malin Barr *Curtis Everton/Demont Conway/Kevin Bannon - Fred Tatasciore *Hattie Bilbrew/Kathleen "KD" Delaney - Joni Bovill *Bianca Rioux/Irina Yakova - Kate Nichols *Dufour Delhomme/Ida Clarkson/Virginie Sacriste - Morla Gorrondona *Bettie Hoskins/Gizela Balog/Gabriella Benning - Kathleen Gati *Barbara Casey/Zena Woodard/Angela Cummings - Ozioma Akagha *Habib Ismail/Septimus Stubbins - T.J. Ramini *Hercules Leclercq - Philippe Bergeron *Karen Hastings - Jenna Macari *Gabriela Alvarado - Maria Aceves *Alessandro Di Stefano - Alessandro Nori *Radio DeeJay - Sebastian Pohle *Andrew Williams - Ruben Dario *Felix Baumgartner - Henning Fischer *Enemy Soldiers and Public Announcers - Thure Riefenstein, Till Wolter, Matthias Hues, Hans Schoeber, Alexander Schottky, Dietmar Horcicka, Dirk Wieczorek, Lennart Osterus, Thor Myrdal, Janis Zaurins, Marco Schäffler, Sören Kliewer, Philip Spreen, Martin Sabel, Arnot Schmöle, Robert Kotulla, Sönke Strohkark, Joshy Peters, Achim Buch, Christos Topulos, Mike Olkowski, Oliver Warsitz, Eric Schäffler, Jens Wendland, Hanns-Jörg Krumpholz, Philip Baltus, Nicholas König *Super Soldier - Steve "Nachtgarm" Marbs *Various - Nikolaj Fehrm, Frida Safar, Rikard Nilsson *Crowds - Benjamin Froehlich, Branko Tomovic, Brendan McCoy, Charlotte Bourne, Daniel Collard, Eirik Bar, Fiona Nitsche, Gabrielle Fritz, Gregg Lowe, Jack Christopher Jones, Jason Farries, Jason James, Jessica Buckley, Johnny Neal, Lizzie Goodridge, Michael Bodie, Michael Hillberg, Oliver Fritz, Paul Collin-Thomas, Yasmin Ryan Category:Video Games Category:2017 Video Games